Cartoon Dodge Ball
by dooractor
Summary: Mickey Mouse has to save the world, battling every cartoon ever made, by playing dodgeball... to defeat the darkness.
1. VS Fate

Mickey mouse and Scooby Doo were the only cartoons that the darkness didn't hypnotize into being

evil slaves to the master of evil. The darkness was a shadow that if it touched you, you were a evil slave. Scooby and Mickey knew they were going to be hypnotized soon, but they wanted to enjoy there last good moments. When the darkness came to Scooby and Mickey, the were trapped between the darkness and a wall. Scooby narrowly escaped, But it got Mickey. But Mickey did not get hypnotized

He just died instantly. Scooby grabbed Mickeys body and ran. After he was sure the darkness would not come for a while, He had a funeral for mickey mouse. Scooby had a potion of life. He took it and Threw it at mickey. Mickey was almost alive again. But the darkness came again it made scooby evil but mickey was alive again Bu he was sleeping. Soon he would wake up...

A couple hours later Mickey woke up the darkness was everywhere but it would not affect him.

After realizing it wasn't working on him, he remembered. Aren't I ... Dead. He said. No, I am not.

I don't think I am dead. Then he saw a book, a box, And a letter. First he looked at the book. It said,'' BEATEN'' on the cover. The pages where empty.

Then he looked at the letter it said'' This is Scooby, Mickey you must save every cartoon. The only way to do that right now is to beat the hypnotized evil cartoons in one on one dodge ball. Every time you beat a cartoon, Its will be sucked into the book. Its picture will be on a page. Once you beat every cartoon, They will all come out of the book and be good instead of evil. ''

"P.S. Do not ask how I wrote the letter in half a minute. P.S.S. Look inside the box."

Mickey Looked inside the box. They're was a dodge ball. Well Mickey said, "Who doesn't like dodge ball."


	2. VS Johnny from Johnny test

So Mickey mouse was traveling to his first destination, Porkbelly the home of

Johnny Test. He saw a evil cartoon up ahead. It seemed to be Johnny Test. And it was!

He got the dodge ball out and threw it at evil Johnny. It had no effect. Johnny picked it up, and threw it . It missed. Why didn't it work. He thought. He picked the ball up and screamed dodge ball. Then They teleported to a arena. Evil johnny on one side. Mickey on the other. One two three! Mickey threthe ball at Evil johnny but missed. Johnny returned it with strongly It also missed. Mickey Called time out. He decided to do something that would scare Johnny, and then use the chance to hit him.

He threw meatloaf at Johnny. Johnny Fainted from the smell. He hit him with the dodge ball, and Evil Johnny got sucked into the book.


	3. VS Dukey from Johnny test

Mickey Mouse decided to look for more in Porkbelly, There had to be more cartoons. After a while Mickey saw Evil Dukey. He picked up the dodge ball and said " Dodge ball!" Then there were both at The arena. Mickey mouse knew the perfect way to do this job. He just simply threw a steak at dukey.

Dukey caught it, and started to feast. While he was busy, Mickey Got him with a dodge ball. Dukey

got sucked into the book and Mickey was back in Porkbelly.


	4. VS Susan from Johnny test

After that, Mickey Headed to the Tests house. No one was home expect Evil Susan, and of course

Evil Mary. He Braced himself and said' dodge ball!" Susan started with the ball. She threw it at Mickey but missed by a long shot. All mickey did was say whats 2+2? I forgot. Then Susan started to say the answer, But then mickey hit her with the ball. And You all know, she was sucked into the book.


	5. VS Mary from Johnny test

Then he was teleported back to the Test house. He said dodge ball. But Mary wasn't there. He looked out the window and saw Evil Mary, Evil Mr. Black, Evil Mr. White, Evil bling bling boy,Evil Sissy, and

Evil Bumper. There were five outside. Mickey took his chances and went outside. He yelled dodge ball! He started with Evil Mary. He did the same thing he did with susan, and it worked like a charm. She was sucked into the book.


	6. VS Mr White from Johnny test

He then Yelled dodge ball again, And was in the arena. He said vacation and Mr. White started to complain why he didn't have one. Then Very quickly, Mickey Mouse hit him with the dodge ball,

and Mr. White Got sucked into the book. Then mickey was back outside in porkbelly.


	7. VS Mr Black from Johnny test

Mickey yelled Dodge ball again, which I am sick of writing, went to the arena,

which I am sick of writing, beat Mr. Black the same way he beat Mr. White, which I am also sick

of writing , and got teleported Back to Porkbelly.

Mickey got tired so he ran away from the rest of the cartoons and fell asleep on Johnnys bed.


	8. VS Sissy from Johnny test

Well, That was a nice nap. Mickey awoke from his nap. Better get

on with the rest. He looked out the window. Evil Sissy and Evil Bumper were waiting for him.

Bring it on! Dodge ball! He was up against Sissy this time, and she started with ball. One, two, three, go! Sissy threw like the worlds most accurate madman. She dodged like a cheetah. Mickey said, Pretending to be Johnny, Sissy you're the best. She then was about to reply, But Mickey Threw it at her.

She was sucked in the book. Now he was back in Porkbelly.


	9. VS Bumper from Johnny test

Now the only one left that Mcikey saw was Bumper. But, where did Bling Bling Boy go?  
Mickey said confusingly. Ahhh whatever, Lets get Bumper. Dodge ball! He shouted. They went to the arena. Bumper was tough. But evil bumper, He would pound A dodge ball into someones face. But, Mickey is not the type to give up. Not at all.

Bumper! Try me. Bumper started with the ball. I am gonna enjoy this! he shouted.  
His through went like a bullet and cracked the wall. Ummm... i have a lawyer so if you hit me i can sue. Oh man. I need a lawyer, fine forfiet. Bumper was sucked into the book. 


	10. VS Bling Bling Boy from Johnny test

Mickey was sent back to Porkbelly, But there was another person. Bling Bling Boy! He was in a giant a robot suit. D-dodge ball. Mickey said scaredly. They were in the arena. One, two, three, go! Mickey started with ball. He threw it at one of the robots legs and the leg fell off. Then, the other leg. Then, a arm. Then, the other arm. Then the head, and last but not least the body. Then bling bling boy was out of the robot. And Mickey, hit him.

Back in Porkbelly

Well, tahts the Johnny Test cartoon, bu we still have more to go. Lets try Ben 10 


	11. VS Kevin from Ben 10

But then Mickey realized something. The Omnitrix was very, very, far away. And there was no way he could walk there within a year.

But every cartoon has a problem. And every problem has a solution. And a solution, in this case, is a miracle. And mickey saw something. Wow, a Diglett, Mickey said. Wait, it's not evil. It must have been a survivor. Diglett, Mickey said. Come here boy. He asked him, Can you use dig Mickey asked. Take me to the omnitrix

When mickey woke up he saw Kevin eleven. Dodge ball! Mickey yelled. Kevin threw very well. Mickey teased

Ben ten the very best

Kevin eleven the hairy chest

Kevin started to cry like a baby. While he was crying mickey hit him. He was sucked into the book.


	12. VS Grampa from Ben 10

Mickey then saw Evil Grampa. Try me plumber! Dodge ball!

Mickey was back at the arena. You know, there really should be more fans of dodge ball here other then

Diglett in the arena, Mickey commented. Whatever. One, two, three, Go! Grampa started with the ball.

Grampa took 30 seconds to even get into position to throw the ball. It took him ten more to actually throw it. He threw like, hey, you know why don't you guess what a 50 year old, slow, zombie, Throws like. Correct answer: A paralyzed two year old.

Mickey just caught the ball. Grampa was sucked in the book, and mickey was Teleported back to the woods.


	13. VS Gwen from Ben 10

After Grampa there was only Ben and Gwen in the Ben 10. Evil Gwen was hiding in Grampa's RV.

She was hiding so she could surprise Mickey and attack him. Mickey, not knowing Gwen was in there, went inside. "Anybody there?" Mickey said. Then Gwen jumped out from behind a seat and tackled him. Mickey quickly said, Dodge ball.

Evil Gwen levitated it, set it on fire, Then flew it at Mickey. "Whew! That was close", said Mickey after he dodged it. Mickey said, doofus Gwen! No i'm No- She was hit by a Dodge ball.


	14. VS Ben from Ben 10

"There, theres only Ben left." Where is he?" Suddenly Diglett screamed. Diglett! What happened. Oh come on, Mickey said as a raging four arms was heading his way. Ummm... Ben. Long time no see.

Oh, Yeah. Dodge ball! Mickey was in the dodge ball arena, along with Diglett, and evil Ben as Four Arms. He just managed to hit the big alien in one of his arms. But then came, Stink fly, Rip Jaws,

Heat Blast, Wild Mutt, Diamond head, Ghostfreak, XLR8, Grey Matter, Upgrade, Cannon Bolt,

Wild vine, Upchuck, Eye guy, And Way Big. He beat everyone, And then Ben. Then Ben got sucked into the book. And Mickey Mouse was sent back to the woods. Diglett. Diglett came to Mickey. Can you take me to ... Catdogs Town!


	15. VS Catdog from Catdog

Catdog? Where are you? Mickey said. He was in Catdogs house, Searching for them.

Hmmm... maybe they're not here. Wait, there they are out the window. Catdog, well the dog part, was chasing the mailman. Mickey approached them from behind. Dodgeball!

Mickey, did not start ball. Catdog started by taking the ball, drooling on it, and then

throwing it at mickey. It missed, by a long shot. Mickey kicked it, not wanting to pick up a ball

that was drooled on, and it hit cat. Cat got sucked into the book, but strangly, not dog. They were cut in half. Mickey Mouse quickly hit dog too. They were both sucked inside the book. And they connected back together. Diglett! Diglett digg. Take me to, Camp Kidney!


	16. VS Slinkman from Camp Lazlo

When Mickey woke up, he found himself in the biggest, dirtyest, lake he had ever seen. " Just like Steamboat Wille times, just without the Steamboat." Just then, a huge eye popped out of the water, then another, and then Slinkman was there. "Are you french?" Mickey said yes because he felt like it. Evil Slinkman tried to bite him. "IT'S MY TURN TO SALT YOU!" "DODGEBALL!", Mickey said in return, and then they were at the Arena. Slinkman wasn't good at being an assianstant, but he REALLY knew how to play dodgeball. Slinkman used his strong eyes to throw the ball, not his super weak arms, which gave Mickey an idea. He removed his pants and threw them in slinkmans eyes. Slinkman threw a horrible slow ball, which mickey caught as Slinkman got sucked into the book.


	17. VS Chip From Camp Lazlo

O.K., thats slinkman, who's next? Mickey said as he went out of Leakey Lake. Then he saw Chip and Skip gurading the mess hall. Dodgeball! mickey shouted. Chip was a knockover, all mcikey had to do was say You're dummier! and chip fell to the floor crying, as mickey threw the dodgeball. No you're dummier-----------------------------!!!! Chip said as he was sucked into the book. 


	18. VS Skip from Camp Lazlo

The second Mickey got back he shouted Dodgeball to Skip. It was basically the same match as before expect, when Skip got sucked into the book, he shouted You're Dummiest---------------! Wow, this one has an IQ of 4 not 3, Mickey said in awe. Wait. Wheres Diglett? Diglett, Diglett. He was right behind mickey the whole time. Whew. Wait, whats that in the dirt over there?

There, lying in the dirt, Was a bird. A tiny yellow bird.


End file.
